


Why he is gone

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby, F/M, Isaac - Freeform, Lilith - Freeform, Pregnancy, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, game of thrones name, lily - Freeform, lyanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I knew why he left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why he is gone

It's been a week since I last saw you. It’s the first day since you’re gone that I am able to get out of bed and eat like a normal person would….Still, I don’t feel normal knowing that you left.  
It's been two weeks since you left. I went to school again, everyone was looking at me and I started feeling nervous, then I remembered that if you were here you would have told me they are looking because we look like something out of a fairytale and that they are jealous, so I stayed strong for you…Even if you’re not here.  
It's been a month since I last saw you. I almost smiled today, but when I looked to my right where you should be I remembered you’re not here and I had to hold my tears instead of my laughter.  
It's been six weeks since you left. I woke up today and I had to puke. My mom says its because I'm still depressed, I hope its something else.  
It's been two months since I last saw you. The puking continued so I told my parents I thought I was pregnant and we went to the doctor. He confirmed it today....Congratulations you are going to be a dad.  
It's been three months since you left. Most of our classmates don’t know I'm pregnant, our best friends and our families know. Your mom is really understanding. It creeps me out sometimes.  
It's been four months. Everyone knows now. Some are happy. Most look at me with sad eyes.  
It's been four months and a week. We are having a girl.  
It's been five months. A girl today called me a whore for keeping the baby. She is new so she doesn't know. Lily slapped her and got detention, the girl got expelled since the principal understands the situation.  
It's been seven months. Lily and Isaac are helping me pick a name for our little girl. I can't choose between Lyanna or Lilith. I know that if you where here you would pick Lilith and then I’d say no I want Lyanna and in the end we would choose something else entirely. I think I'll pick Lilith.  
It's been eight months. I'm getting huge. I wish you were here to see me.  
It's been almost nine months. Our daughter is coming soon. The doctors say she should have been here by now. I tell them she is probably waiting for something.  
It's been nine months and five days. I gave birth today. Lilith is amazing. She has my hair and skin colour which I don’t know if it’s good or bad since I was always the pale one. She has your eyes. I cried when I saw them.  
It's been nine months and six days. I'm finally dealing with the idea that you’re not coming back and I finally have the courage to ask without crying “why did you kill yourself?”


End file.
